clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65
Archive 1 | Archive 2 Penguin-Pal Blog Hello Happy65, I saw the super- nice comments you posted in my blog post, and i wanted you to know that i'm glad to hear it helped you. Thank you sooo much for the comments :) Waddle On! Penguin-Pal 17:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I will stay on the Soccer Wiki. However, I have a twitter account, @Awesome335 --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 11:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey!I want to just say something, well is Trenten a good user?--Terler 14:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Meet on CP Sure, I'm online right now ^.^ ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oyster I'm on Oyster in the town right now. (My penguin is the same as my username) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Online I'm on CP right now. I won't be able to hang around for long though :( ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 18:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Bman I am on Beta Team Server English #1 on the Beta Team. If you have any questions please respond ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 19:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Answered by Bman2007Jazz Hello, ! Your Rollback Request has been answered by Bman2007Jazz! Here's what he had to say: * : You have proven yourself very useful and a wonderful editor. You have stopped vandalism, and you seem very determined. You have my approval. But you should have put your request in the "NEW REQUESTS" area, not the "PROCESSED REQUESTS" area. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 20:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: One question, are you Male or Female? I've been afraid to say He or She when referring to you because I didn't know for sure. Thank you! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 20:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sure, although I'll be typing really slowly since I have a bloody nose. You pick the server. ' ~The Plush ' ' (Talk!) 17:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I might have to leave soon though I'm really sorry, I might have to leave really quickly without any warning or notice. I have some stuff kind of important stuff coming up in the next half hour or so (but I might have to go earlier than that) ~The Plush (Talk!) 17:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Award! ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) 16:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) OK I will meet you on Big Snow, at the Stage. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm on CP right now. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Era templates I see it! I had about 3 edits during the old era, but I'm still gonna put that on anyways :) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Test Server Go to Test Server 9. (and hopefully they don't have as strong chat filters) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If we really need to The test servers aren't working. If you really want to chat, we can go onto a Club Penguin Private Server (which has absolutely no chat filters or moderation). I think igloos work on the good ones. I don't know, since I haven't used one in months, and they come and go. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sounds good to me (I don't really like Private Servers.) So the news... ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template I put it on my userpage ^.^ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No Problem :) I might create a template soon (maybe turning one that I had in the sandbox into a template). If you feel like it, you can take my poll if you want (link is in my signature) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :P When I said take, I meant that you could do the polls (like selecting an option) But you can create new ones if you like, just don't edit the old ones, or else all of the information is gonna be gone. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for an edit on the page First Laser Maze Thanks for editing the Laser Maze page for me,--Supermariobro 17:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not really. I don't have much that's going through my mind other than "edit", but if you want to chat we can (probably on CPW chat though) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Your idea Oooh, good idea! I can create a user subpage for that type of stuff, so we can both edit it. Or you can create a user subpage for it. Or we can just keep it on our talk pages (although it would probably be a little more disorganized and hidden). ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Okey dokey (I have a lot anyways :P) ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec... Just found this >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a sec... Just found this >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokey I'm at the rollback chat thing. Although there's not very much to talk about since the wiki is in pretty good shape. :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Back I'm back, but I won't be on for long. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 20:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userbox Happy, It would really be a pleasure for u to make a better one. Will u take place in the CPWIP. U will always have credits when u will help. CPWIP You are the admin so ur always have credits. I made this project to make Club Penguin Wiki have more things.(i have one question is there a page called Green Checkered Jacket. RE: Thanx its cool. I hope u will join this project. Remember it may take a month until this CPWIP ends. Cuz this wiki needs so many improvements(mostly cloth and hand items and many others). Question I have a question? Though im posting in many wikis from 2009 but i never added a templates. so how can i add one to my profile. Thanx, Join will u add it to ur profile? Will u join this project? 1st Year Quiz Hi i won the 1st year quiz but i can't add the 1st year when i write . Plz Answer back. RE:Policy Violation what do u mean last name "sdgsgfs" its my penguin name. Sorry Sorry for being inactive.That internet wasn't working.Can I join the private disscussion of the rollbacks, You and The Plush?--Terler 12:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OK I will permit you to run the parties page. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, you may. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 15:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... What's CPWIP? ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, go onto.... Northern Lights, town. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ack sorry Hit F5, and it refreshed CP ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There I'm there. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Didn't refresh for a while. On an editing spree ^.^ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm there. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chores Sorry, couldn't stay online. Had to vacuum the house :/ ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 19:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Parties I know that this is kind of last moment, and I think Sdgsgfs would appreciate it if you put his party (on his blog) onto the CP Wiki parties thing. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 21:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Box Party Oh goody, so it turns out I didn't miss it. I thought it was 45 minutes ago >.< Anyways, I signed up. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Party I might be inactive for parts of it, I'm supposed to be doing other stuff and might get grounded if I get caught playing CP >.< ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 16:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Happy! :D ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Please dont delete my pages --Supermariobro 06:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Please dont delete the pages,they were MADE UP! cant you just understand! i was not even spamming on them Give me a link to it Hey sorry for making up pages,and for removing the delete thingie can i have a link to this wiki thanks! --Supermariobro 06:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Check out my artical on Club Penguin Fannon Wikia Go to CP Fannon wiki --Supermariobro 06:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) . Im sorry but Im a bit busy and I dont have time check it out now . Happy65 Hi! Its da rookie! Hey~ I am Rookie,as you see, The Rookie RULEEZZZZZZZZZZ leave a message on my TALK PAGE OF ROCK! --RookieCP 07:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) k--RookieCP 07:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) OK we will go on CPW chat Unsigned Message hi happy, I found vandalism in green wheeler. why did u left, join again the chat. i have question how can i unban a user , Sdgsgfs Award Ur a great editor here is my award. I AM NOT A SOCKPUPPET PLZ REMOVE MY CHAT BAN I AM NOT A SOCKPUPPET --Supermariobro 17:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste this: :P ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 17:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait? Isnt ur Name Actully Happy77 not Happy65 If ur on plz lets chat, Sdgsgfs What? Macguy is a sock? Just because his name on CP was the same as his Wiki name makes him a sockpuppet? I'd think that it's more like Perry is a sock of Macguy, but do you have any other proof? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hello Happy65, A few hours ago, the page "List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards" was vandalised, and it needs a rollback. Can you please do this? Thank's for the attention. Penguin-Pal 15:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Award! Sorry it's so late :P Congrats on getting 2nd place in the edit race Awards Bman2007Jazz's Friend Award; For Being Bman's Friend! Hi! Happy, I heard u won 2nd place!!!! Congrats!!! I bet you will win the next one (If theres a next one)! By so far, your my favorite editor! I want to be an assistent for anyone....So If you need me to do anything for you, just Ask!!!!! Alylicious 07:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Hi! *Blushes* I want to do Animal Crossing, but someone is already doing an Animal Crossing site and I don't know where to start. ;). Thanks for the award! Alylicious 08:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) give me user name and e-mail of the blogger you made ok. give me ur user account link, also ur name and e-mail too Help please! Hello Happy65, I wanted to join the chat on the wiki, but i don't know ho to use it. There is just a bar for typing, and not a "send" button. and you please help me? ill appreciate it :) Penguin-Pal 17:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You are amazing! Truly amazing! :D Thank you so much! How did you find that link? -'ShrimpPin'